Two of Us
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: A collection of Elricestbased drabbles.
1. Brothers

A/N: well here we are, my first-ever drabble collection! my first-ever drabbles period. Never wrote 'em before, but they're oh-so much fun, I've come to realize. and since I keep getting all these good ideas for an Ed/Al story, I think it's only fitting I put them all in once place XD. so yeah, this first one is elricest persay, just some cute little brotherly fluff. very very very young brotherly fluff :D

and since I've already got a whole bunch of these little drabbles done and typed up, you'll see more in the very near future, yay! -dances-

Disclaimer: don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"I - Brothers"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Bro… thers?"

Trisha nodded to hear one-year-old son. She sat with him on the couch next to her, her stomach swelled to the size of a watermelon. Edward cuddled up next to her, his head rested against her stomach.

"Yes, Edward," she said softly. "Once he's born, you and this baby will be brothers."

The tiny blonde simply nodded, more than a bit clueless on what she was telling him. But as he felt the tiny being kick beneath his ear, he felt true affection go through him for the first time, though needless to say that he didn't know this at the time.

"Brothers…"

* * *

"Alphonse," Ed stated, pointing to the small bundle in his mother's tired arms. "Brother."

The woman smiled from her bed. Ed's eyes were wide with wonder, looking at the now ten-minute-old baby boy in her arms. He reached out with a hesitant hand and touched Alphonse's face with the utmost gentleness. The baby, fast asleep, let out a small noise, but remained asleep.

Edward found himself smiling, even though he didn't know why. He then climbed up onto the bed, settled himself against his mother, just so he could reach his new baby brother easier.

* * *

"'Mommy', Alphonse. Can you say 'mommy'?"

Alphonse, now at a year old, sat on the floor staring at Trisha with side and innocent silver eyes, sucking on his pointer finger. He remained silent.

The woman tried again to get Al to say the word, and even tried various others such as 'daddy' and 'mama', but to no avail. She sighed, clearly defeated. Maybe it was still a bit early for him…

"Hey mom, have you seen my toy train?"

Trisha turned to see Edward walking out of his bedroom. She shook her head at him. "No, Edward. But why don't you try looking in the –,"

"Edward!"

Trisha's eyes went wide, and she snapped her head around to look back at her youngest son sitting in front of her, now with a big smile on his face.

"Edward!" he repeated, now pointing a stubby finger at Ed from behind his mother. Both Trish and Ed stared at the small boy in shock, both knowing full well that any and all previous attempts at getting Alphonse to speak even one word had been proven to be an impossible task. But now without even trying to get him to, he had spouted off his brother's name without mistake.

After a moment, the brown-haired woman beamed, taking Al into her arms and hugging him excitedly.

"That's _right_, Alphonse!" she exclaimed, then putting him back down. Ed had since walked forward to her side.

"And do you know who Edward is?" she asked happily. Al actually seemed to be contemplating the questions, but then he grinned and said, "Brother!"

Trisha thought she might faint. Her second child's first words! She clasped her hands together joyfully, telling Al how smart he was.

But Alphonse just looked up at his big brother cheerfully, then leaned up and grasped Ed by the waist. Edward seemed to at first be bothered by this, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"My Edward," Alphonse then murmured into his brother's shirt. Ed's squirming ceased immediately, looking down at the younger boy's head in amazement for a moment, but then smiled and put a hand atop Al's nest of honey-colored hair.

"My Alphonse."


	2. Colors

A/N: a new chapter, yay! I'm really proud of this one, it's the best drabble I think I've written so far. I've been stealing ideas by using prompts from fanfiction100 thingies if I go dead on ideas. "Colors" was one of them, and it seemed like it would be fun to do, and it was :D I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, oh noez

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"II - Colors"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

Colors were something Ed always never thought about, and always took for granted. Though he could remember as a child his favorite color being a powder blue.

Now, however, he'd have to say that that title belonged to a certain shade of gold-ish brown. A color he could wake up to on those rare mornings that his baby brother slept in, the color spilled out across the white down pillows, looking like a dark honey poured all over the white material. Ed loved these mornings to just be able to look on at his brother's sleeping form beside him. Often, he would run his hands through that beautifully colored hair, gently though as not to disturb his slumber.

During the day, though, Edward also loved how Al's long hair contrasted against whatever color he had decided to wear. Ed and Al had gone shopping for clothes for him, and Ed wouldn't let him buy much of anything that was black, gray, or anything that wasn't colorful.

After four years of a cold gray being the only thing to represent his little brother, Edward couldn't stand to see him in anything else.

There were other colors, though, too. For instance, the silver-brown of Al's eyes, especially when they were staring deep into golden ones. The pinkish hue of soft and warm lips, and even more so the darker hue they would turn after a lot of kissing. Or the deep flush red his skin would turn, visible through the darkness of the bedroom, as Al dug his fingers into his older brother's skin, writing beneath him in sheer ecstasy.

But still, the color of Al's hair was his favorite, and was always touching it, petting it, running his fingers through it any chance he could. While Al was near-obsessed with catching up on four years without three of his five senses, Edward was just as obsessed with experiencing those sensations with him. But if he had to choose, the best thing about his little brother finally getting his body back, was definitely the colors.

Once, after idly mentioning this to him, Alphonse asked why. Ed simply shrugged and smiled.

"Colors are bright and beautiful, and they bring happiness into the atmosphere..

Just like you."


	3. Storm

A/N: I return once again! this one here is pretty short, but I still kinda like it. more young!ed/al yumyum. I love writing them as kids, it's just so cuuuute. and this really isn't full-out elricest, but it's sort of implied if you look hard. like, if you squint XD.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

III - "Storm"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

Yet another clap of thunder sounded through the sky, causing a little Alphonse to whimper and huddle closer to his big brother.

"Stop being so scared, ya big baby," Edward said, shifting himself on the mattress, looking down at his shivering brother's head.

"I can't help it, Brother," Al whined. "Storms are scary."

Ed rolled his eyes, but nonetheless wrapped his arm tighter around Al's shoulders. "You'll be fine, I won't let it hurt you."

For a while, the two sat in silence, sitting together on Edward's bed, both staring out the window. Al had long since clamped himself onto his brother, seeking all warmth and safety that he possibly could.

Another flash of light, and another crack of thunder. Al quivered. "Hey, Ed?"

"Hm?"

"How come you're not scared of storms?" he asked. He had always known that Ed wasn't, but never really wondered why.

The older blonde seemed to think about this for a moment. Then he replied with a simple, "Because I can't be."

Al looked up at him. "I have to protect you from them, right? So I can't be scared."

With that, Edward pulled his younger brother closer in a defensive and loving manner.

The brunette smiled warmly in response, closing his eyes and resting his head on Ed's chest. "I love you, Brother," he spoke quietly, but gratefully.

Edward responded by planting a soft kiss on his little brother's forehead.

The storm was starting to pass.


	4. If We Hold On Together

A/N: a quick update, huh? but I found this thing in a notebook that it wasn't supposed to be in, so I had to get it out. It's a lot longer than the other ones too, more of a one-shot. but I figured I'd just throw it in with the rest here just 'cause. basically it's just how I think the end of the movie shoulda gone, and it defies all the rules. like, Eckhart isn't in the plane XD. I dunno where she went, but she isn't there. but yeah... uh, Al's POV once again. I never noticed how much I'm doing that Oo

Disclaimer: see chapter one

-------------------

---------

-------------------

IV - "If We Hold On Together"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what he was about to do. Slowly now, he was drifting away from Mustang and I. My whole body went numb.

"Brother…? Brother, what are you doing!" I went to make it over to his side before the gap between the two became to wide, but Mustang took hold of me.

He lifted himself and looked right at me, a casual smile on his face. "That should be enough alchemic energy to get yourselves down," he stated.

I could only stare at him, lip quivering, and body trembling horribly. I wanted to badly to fight Mustang off, but I couldn't find the strength.

"What about you?" Mustang then asked. "Where will you go?"

You _idiot_! How can you be okay with this? How can you let him-!

"I'm gonna take what's left of these soldiers back to their world," Ed answered, his tone calm. How can he possibly taking this calmly! He's saying that he's going to leave, how could he be…!

"Why!" I shouted, not knowing whether to be more furious at him or break down in tears. "You don't have to go with them!"

He looks back at me. "I have to break the gate on their side," he said. "I need you to stay here, Al, and destroy it on this side too… so the portal can never be opened again."

Still nothing from him. No regret, no sadness, just a monotonous tone in his voice telling me that he had no intention of going back on this decision. But… why! Brother, how could you do this! To me, or to yourself! You'll be leaving me forever now, or has that somehow slipped your mind!

"What about Winry!" I try, our friend popping into my mind in the midst of my panic. "Don't you know she misses you too?" I felt tears bubbling in my eyes now.

For a moment, I thought it worked. He hesitated for a split second, but then turned back around to face me with that casual grin again. He held up his automail arm.

"Tell her thanks. She always made the best." And with that, he turned and kept walking.

_No_, you can't be serious! You can't… there was no way this was really happening. Tears were falling freely now, hopelessness sinking into every inch of my body. Just the thought of him leaving now…

No, I won't let you do this, Brother! You're acting as though this is for the best, but… how could that possibly be! How is us being apart doing _anyone_ a favor? You can't leave me, not after being apart for so long! Brother, I _love_ you, don't you understand that I can't go on without you here with me?

"Wait! Brother, NO!" I was screaming now, trying with what strength I had in me to fight Mustang's hold. "I just got you back, you can't go again!"

He just kept walking. I heard the engine start, and it was then that I realized that in a couple of seconds, he would be lost to me forever.

And that was something… that I couldn't let happen. I wasn't _losing_ him again.

Though I knew I would be sorry for it later, without another moment's hesitation, I rammed my elbow as hard I could into Mustang's stomach. I had surprised him like I'd hoped to, and he stumbled backward, releasing his hold on me. And in one quick movement, I jumped for one of the metal rods that were hanging from Brother's side of the ship, holding onto it with all I had in me.

After the initial shock wore off of actually grabbing hold of the bar, I began climbing down onto the landing that Brother had been standing on moments before. I was about to go inside, but then I stopped. Turning around, I looked at Mustang, who was still holding onto his stomach, but looking at me with a satisfied smile.

"I'll destroy the gate on this side!" he shouted to me. "You go with him, Alphonse! And give Fullmetal my regards!"

I smiled. "Thank you, General! And I'm sorry for punching you!" And with that, I turned and went inside.

Looking around for a moment, I didn't see him. But upon going through a second doorway, I saw him standing in what I'm guessing used to be the control center, his back to me.

A wave of fury went through me, causing new tears to form and slide down my cheeks.

"Edward!" I yelled angrily, walking quickly up to him. He jumped, spinning around in surprise. Upon seeing me, his eyes widened.

"Al! What in the worl-?"

WHAM! My fist met with his right cheek with a loud smack. He recoiled, falling completely to the ground, his automail arm instinctively coming up to the spot where I'd hit him. He looked up at me, one thousand times more shocked than he had been seconds before.

"Al…!"

"_You idiot_!" I shouted at him. Tears streamed from my eyes. "You could you even _think_ of doing that to me! I… I couldn't…!"

Giving up on trying to speak, I fell to my knees in front of him and took him into my arms, sobbing loudly. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, my arms in a death grip around his shoulders.

After a few seconds, he spoke. "Al… you know you won't be able to come back to this side of the gate."

I hugged him tighter, afraid he might try to leave again.

"Brother, you're such a moron," I choked out. "Don't you get that I don't care? As long as you're here, I don't care where I am. You're my only home, and I want to be at your side… no matter what."

"Alphonse…" he repeated my name for the umpteenth time, but this time he sounded as though he were on the verge of tears. Then I felt his arms slowly come up and firmly wrap themselves around my waist, bringing me even closer to him than I already was.

I… had absolutely no idea what the future was going to for me… for us. But as we sat there holding onto one another, I had no doubt in my mind that whatever hardships may come our way… we'll be able to pull through. If we hold on… together.


	5. Confusion

A/N: hey guys, I return bearing another drabble here! - I planned on having this up a little earlier this weekend, but yeah. got distracted by some things. but tis up now, and I hope you guys like this one!

and I also wanna thank you ALLLL for all the lovely reviews you've been leaving! They keep me posting, so as long as you want me to, keep 'em coming! you've all been so awesome so far :D

Disclaimer: see chapter one

-------------------

---------

-------------------

V - "Confusion"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

It confused him. This need to touch, taste, and smell. Well obviously he'd want to, he had just gotten his body back. He spent four years in that unfeeling shell of a body, and wanted desperately to catch up on everything. But… was most of that 'wanting' supposed to be directed at Ed?

While bed ridden after the transmutation, he had wanted nothing more than to be held by his older brother and never let go. He had brushed this off at first as a simple need for touch. After all, Ed was his brother, and the person he was closest to, and hadn't been able to touch him in so long. It was perfectly normal to want to hug him, right?

But… soon the want for his touch became more intense. Instead of just holding, Al wanted Ed's hands through his hair, up and down his back, trailing down his abdomen, and…

Well,

Such thoughts would always turn Al red as a strawberry, and it never helped that Edward was always right next to him when these thoughts arose.

Soon the brunette realized those wants couldn't have been a result from four years in that armor. Even if they were, that wouldn't make them acceptable. Wanting those things from your own brother wasn't… _couldn't_ be…

Ed noticed something was on Alphonse's mind, and inquired about it several times. Al always felt bad for lying to him, telling him it was nothing, it was just his imagination. But how could he possibly tell him what it really was? How would he ever be able to express those confusing thoughts that plagued his mind?

Things started happening between them that didn't help in the younger brother's helplessness. When sitting next to each other, legs would unintentionally brush together, but neither would pull away, neither would say anything. Hands would accidentally bump into the other's, and sometimes if they were having a soft enough conversation, Ed would cup his brother's cheek in his hand.

But things were always left unsaid, both painfully ignoring whatever it was, pretending to be blissfully unaware.

It was definitely confusing.


	6. Nighttime

A/N: sorry it's been a little while guys, I've been really busy lately, but things should be slowing down a bit. but anyway, some more Kyoudai fluff for you all, since that seems to be my more popular stuff XD. I was thinking to myself one day about how you're always homesick on your first sleepover away from home, and that's what inspired this. Hope you all like it :D

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

VI - "Nighttime"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

Alphonse shivered even underneath his thick wool blanket. He still felt cold, but alone more than anything.

He was spending the night at Winry's by order of his mother to separate him and his brother for a little while after the two of them had gotten into a particularly nasty fight. Yelling and shouting, and punching and kicking, all in the name of who had to carry in the firewood. Though it probably wouldn't have gotten so bad if Al hadn't mentioned Ed's height problem. But he had, one thing lead to another, and if Trisha hadn't pried them apart when she did, there probably would have been some sort of cataclysm. By the time she got there, Al already had bruises on his left arm, and a scratch down his right cheek, while Ed suffered a handful of missing hair, and a split bottom lip.

It had been bad, and Al now felt terrible. At first, he had been glad to be rid of his stubborn older ('but shorter', he would always add) brother, but after a mere hour at the Rockbell's home, Alphonse wanted desperately to go back home and apologize. He had asked Auntie Pinako if he could go home, but she wouldn't allow him. Said that his mother wanted him there, so he would stay there. He could tough it out. So he took to playing around the house and yard with Winry to distract himself, and it had worked pretty up until bedtime.

He was so used to having another person in the room, so when he tucked himself into bed in the empty guest room, he found it impossible to fall asleep. He longed to be back in his own bed, his brother only a few steps away if he needed him.

Al furrowed his brow, suddenly determined. He sat up, climbed out of the bed, made it (it was only common courtesy), and not even bothering to change out of his pajamas, left the room, and went out the front door. He shivered, now sincerely cold, and looked around in the darkness. Fear began to take over him, but he pushed it away best he could, and began his long trek back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Elric household, a seven-year-old Edward lay awake in his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. His pride didn't want him to admit him, but the absence oh his little brother was making him anxious… and a little lonely. He was starting to feel bad about their fight, all thoughts of 'it was his own stupid fault, he had it coming to him' long since forgotten. He sighed, wondering if Al was thinking the same thi-

_Creeeeaaaak._

Edward jumped in fear, looking to the other side of the room as the door slowly opened. Eyes wide, he looked at the doorway and watched as a small figure made its way into the room.

"Brother?" it called softly. Ed stared, a little too surprised to react,

"Al…?" he called back tentatively. Through the darkness, Ed saw a small smile appear on Al's face, and then he padded his way over to his bed, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Without a single word, he climbed onto the mattress, pulled himself under the blankets, and snuggled up to his brother, who recoiled immediately.

"Al, you're cold!" he gasped. But then something dawned on him. "Al, did you… _walk_ here?"

The brunette nodded up at him, Edward looking at him with a incredulous expression on his face. Sure, they walked back and forth to Winry's all the time, but never late at night and all alone.

"But why?"

Alphonse smiled, just happy to be back home and with his brother. The argument from earlier that day might as well not have happened. He scooted closer to Edward again, wrapping shy arms around him.

"I missed you, Brother," he answered simply.

Ed remained still for a moment, still surprised that Al was even there, but soon relaxed and wrapped Al up in his arms protectively. He was still a little cold, so he had to warm him up.

"Missed you to, Al."


	7. Enough

A/N: yay, I'm back again:D this little piece was inspired by the well-known little picture from the third opening of the anime, where Al's carrying a sleeping lil' Ed on his back. -fangirl squeal- I just LOVE that picture so much, it's so adorable, so I wrote this. I guess it's just a little lead-in to how it happened.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

VII - "Enough"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

'_It's been a long day,'_ Edward thought with a groan. They had traveled nearly all day, and well into the night, and finally they could see a small town ahead of them. The stars shone brightly above the brothers as they walked in silence toward the quiet town.

Al glanced down at his brother, his helmet creaking as he did so. He was more than a little concerned for the small blonde. How long had they been walking exactly? He knew it had to have been more than four hours in the least, with small breaks in between. Ed had to be exhausted, and was _almost _letting it show. Anyone else probably would've been fooled, but Al could tell everything about his brother just with a glance.

"Brother?"

Ed looked up. "Yeah, Al?"

"I can… carry you the rest of the way if you want," he offered. For a moment, gold eyes shone with surprise, but then he smiled softly.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he said.

Al would've pouted if he could. "But Brother, I know you're tired, we've been walking all day. You haven't even had anything to eat since this morning! It's not that much further-,"

"Exactly," Ed interrupted. "It's not that much further. I can make it."

The younger mentally frowned. Now Ed was just making it sound like someone was telling him that there was something he couldn't do.

A little angry, but more so determined, Alphonse moved in front of his brother, stopped walking, and then crouched down on the ground. "Get on," he told him, turning his head to look at him.

"Al, wha-?"

"Get on Ed, and I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"Al, I told you, I'm fi-,"

"Brother, just _stop_ being stubborn, and get on!"

Edward was silent, a little shocked at his little brother's outburst. But then he glared at the armor that was his persistent Alphonse.

He sighed, knowing full well that he wasn't going to win any argument when Al was this determined, and he was this tired.

"Kay Al," he groaned out. "You win."

He stepped forward, and Al felt a surge of victory and happiness swell inside of him as Ed put his hands on either of his shoulders and climbed up. The younger waited for him to wrap his legs around his waist before placing both hands underneath them, firmly holding him up on his back. Al then stood up and continued walking.

"Thanks, Brother," Al said after a few moments of silence.

Ed eyes the back of Al's helmet. "What for?"

"For… letting me help you like this. I can hardly be of any comfort to you in this body, so when I can be, it… makes me happy," he told him.

The blonde blinked, surprised for a moment, then smiled warmly. He bent his head down and pressed a small kiss to the back of Al's neck.

"It's just enough for me that you're here, Al," he spoke softly. "That's all I need."

Ed then rested his head on the chilled steel, eyes slowly fluttering shut, his arms falling limply to his sides.

"Goodnight, Brother," Al said gently, taking his first step into the dimly lit town.

But Ed wad already asleep.


	8. I'll Cover You

A/N: hey guys! sorry for the little wait there, but I've been busy with school and a little bit with my other elricest fanfic. so yeah... but I've still gotten quite a few of these written out in notebooks here and there, I just gotta get off my lazy bum and type them up.

anyway, this one was inspired by Al wearing Ed's old coat during the movie. I always thought it was so cute, but I also wondered what would happen if Ed ever questioned about it.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

VIII - "I'll Cover You"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Al, is that… my old coat?"

The brunette turned to face his brother, the two of them having just walked into Ed's apartment. It was the Al's first night in Munich.

But the coat… Edward hadn't even noticed it until just then, having been too preoccupied to notice it earlier.

Alphonse looked down at the red fabric sheepishly, his cheeks turning a light red. "Yeah, it is," he admitted. "Lieutenant Hawkeye gave it to me a little while after you disappeared. She said she thought I might want it."

They walked into Ed's bedroom, the blonde going over to his drawers in search of a spare pair of pajamas for his brother. Once he found a suitable pair of light blue, he handed them to Al and took a seat on his bed. The younger joined him.

"What made you decide to wear it regularly like this?" Edward wondered aloud.

Al fidgeted, his blush growing darker. "Well… at first it was because it… smelled like you," he managed out, feeling embarrassed. He could just hear his older brother's reprimanding, telling him he had been too dependent on him or something. "But when the scent went away, I just… didn't want to stop wearing it. It was like I had a piece of you with me all that time."

Silence hung in the room as Edward looked on at his baby brother. Then Alphonse looked up, silver meeting gold.

"I missed you so much, Brother." Tears welled up in his eyes before he could stop them, and was about to wipe them away, but Ed beat him to the gesture. He reached out both hands to either side of Al's face, tenderly thumbing the tears away, smiling affectionately all the while.

Once all of the tears were dried, though, Edward didn't pull his hands away. For a moment, he was still, but then he gently pulled Al closer, and planted a feather-light kiss on his forehead. The brunette blushed even more in response, eyes widening slightly, frozen hands tentatively coming to rest on his brother's chest.

Then Ed moved away and slowly lowered his hands to either of Al's shoulders, paused for a moment, and then proceeded to take off the crimson jacket.

Al's face burned red instantaneously. "Brother! What're you -?"

"You don't need this anymore," he said, succeeding in getting the whole coat off, and letting it fall into a heap on the floor. After that, he wasted no time in wrapping his arms protectively around his little brother. "I'm here now."

Alphonse was still for a moment, but soon relaxed into the embrace, thankful for it beyond words. He buried his face in the crook of Ed's arm.

"I'll cover you from now on."


	9. Against the Cold

A/N: hey guys, I return once more! sorry it's been a little while on the drabble front, but I've still got quite a few more coming. anyway, this one is, well... first and most importantly, **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R. **and for good reason, peoples. shmex, omg. and, uh... XD it's the first time I've written ANYthing like it, so please please please let me know how I did. the wonderful folks over at the elricest LJ community were extremely lovely in their responses to this, and I'm hoping to get the same over here.

and another little warning, a couple of you have said that you really like my drabble collection because all the stories are so happy. well, uh.. i'm about to kill it XD. not as angsty as SOME I've read out there, but not as happilly-ever-after as my other ones. but I was listening to Hinder's "Lips of an Angel" yesterday, and it gave me THE BIGGEST plot bunny. So I started this, and didn't stop working on it till it was finished. I rarely ever do that with stories.

oh, and some being mean to Winry in this as well.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

IX - Against the Cold"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

The phone ringing broke the stale silence that surrounded him. He had been sitting in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, his nose in a book like it was every night, when he heard it. Automatically, his heart picked up speed in his chest, golden eyes darting from the text to the object on the end table.

He dropped his book on the cushions, and quickly sat himself up from the couch, walking over to the phone. He waited for it to ring once more before picking it up.

His voice was a whisper, "… Al?"

"Hey, Brother."

Edward felt his heart melt, his body relaxing into the voice on the other end. He allowed himself a small smile.

Then another voice from the other room pierced the pleasantness in his mood. "Honey?" it called, followed by a blonde head poking out of the kitchen. "Who is it?"

Ed looked back at her, gold meeting sapphire and smiled at her. "Oh, just Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Winry smiled. "Oh! Well, tell her I said 'hi'." And with that, she disappeared behind the doorway again.

Ed put the receiver back up to his ear, and after a moment of silence, heard from the other end, "Sorry, Brother. Am I…?"

The older cut him off. "Of course not, you know you never interrupt anything over here." His voice was still barely above a whisper.

He could hear his little brother frowning, but knew he wouldn't say anything on the subject. It was a fight lost long ago, and neither bothered voicing their guilt anymore.

The younger spoke again. "So… can you…?"

Edward smiled. "Of course."

He placed the phone back onto the receiver, and went over to the coat rack, slipping on his red jacket. "Honey?" he called back over his shoulder, his stomach churning as he did so. Nowadays, it was getting harder and harder to say it to her.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Hawkeye wants me to go pick up some files over at headquarters. Stuff I need to look over. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

He saw her appear at the doorway again. She looked a little sad, but it was gone before he had time to feel badly about it. She offered a small grin, and waved. "'Kay, be safe."

"I will."

And with that, he turned and left the house.

The blonde made his way down the street, tugging his coat tighter over himself against the cold December air. Christmas lights hanging from lampposts and other people's homes blinked and shined on him, lightning up the snow on the ground in several colors. He took a left down an alley only about seven buildings down from his own house, and right away he was able to see the dark figure standing further away from him. Suddenly it didn't seem so cold out.

He walked forward, quickening his steps. At the sound of his feet crunching under the newly fallen snow, the figure turned, his face now visible, silver eyes shining in the half-darkness.

Immediately they were in each other's arms, embracing each other as tightly as they could, with as much strength as their arms would allow. The younger let out a small whimper of happiness and buried his face in the crook of his brother's neck. Edward whispered out his name, feeling as though his heart was about to explode. Not enough… he didn't have this nearly enough…

They pulled apart for a moment, only for a second long enough to become one once more, their lips crashing together. Hands gripped and clung to whatever they could, as tightly as they could. Their mouths were open to the other's within seconds, tongues pressing together in loving strokes. Both men let out low moans, pressing their bodies together all the more, their heartbeats meshing into one loud rhythm.

The intensity only grew from there. Al's mitten-clad hands suddenly moved downward to his older brother's waist, then purposely grazed across the considerable bulge in the center. Ed whimpered into Al's mouth, a fire heating up in his belly at the touch. The only urged the younger on, boldly applying more pressure to his touch, knowing exactly what his brother liked.

"Al…" Ed breathed as they parted their mouths for only a second. "More-!" He bucked his hips into his younger brother's hands, mentally cursing the cold air for making them wear so many layers.

Alphonse quickly pulled off his mittens and tossed them to the ground somewhere, his newly freed fingers immediately coming to the top of Ed's pants. He paused for only a moment, then proceeded to undo them. He separated his mouth from Ed's to move downward, dragging the offending clothing down with him, along with his boxers. Ed let out a gasp as his heated flesh was suddenly met with the cold air, and let out another as it was encased in the warmth of his brother's needy mouth.

He brought a fist up to his mouth, biting hard down on one of his knuckles to keep himself from becoming too vocal. The warmth in his belly quickly spread into a wildfire, consuming his entire being, causing him to perspire despite the cold.

"Al—Alphonse," he choked out, white-hot pleasure biting into him from his groin. At the sound of his name, the brunette sped up in his movements, his hands coming up to clamp onto his brother's backside. He rolled his tongue roughly around Edward's length, swallowing the precome that was leaking from it now.

A shaky hand made its way into Al's long hair, gripping at it as his chest heaved up and down. He was so close…

"God, Al, I—!"

The familiar white spots invaded his vision, making the entire world white. He choked back a scream as he felt himself go completely over the edge, releasing his seed into Al's mouth. The younger continued on with small caresses of his tongue and little kisses until the tremors passed. Edward slid down the brick wall, unable to feel his legs at all and smiled lovingly at the brunette before him. Panting, he reached out and caressed his cheek with his hand.

"Amazing as always," he breathed, Al blushing as he did so. "And now… it's my turn."

Edward smiled deviously as he eyed the bulge in his little brother's jeans. He shifted their positions so that Al was sitting up against the wall, Ed on his knees between his legs. The snow bit into his knees, cold rising up in him uncomfortably, but he ignored it.

In a moment, he had the younger's pants undone, and his hard member in his own mouth. It only took a few strokes of the tongue, along with one considerably hard suck to get him to come, high-pitched whimpers filling the alleyway. Edward swallowed the warm liquid, savoring the taste, licking the rest from his lips.

The blonde leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his brother's forehead, who was still trying to catch his breath. Hazy silver eyes opened up to him, and he smiled. Ed returned the favor before leaning away to pull his pants back up, buttoning them once again. Then once he was situated, he wrapped his arms around his baby brother.

"I love you so much, Brother," Al breathed into his ear, his own arms wrapping around his back.

"You too, Al," Ed whispered. "So much… I'm just… I'm sorry it has to be like this…"

Silence surrounded them for a minute, and Ed felt his brother hold onto him just a bit tighter. "It… it doesn't matter to me. I'm just thankful we can be together at all, even if it's just for a little bit in an alleyway like this." He said the last bit with a kind of joking tone in his voice.

Ed let out a small laugh, pulling away just enough to see his brother's face. He smoothed back his hair with his hand affectionately, resting it on his cheek.

Reluctantly then, Edward stood himself up and away from the warmth of Al's body. He reached out his hand to him. "Come on," he said sadly. "Winry will be wondering what's taking me so long."

Sadness filled Al's eyes as well and he nodded. He paused for a moment long enough to fix his pants, then took his brother's hand, standing up beside him. And with that, they turned and made their way out of the alley, Ed's arm coming to wrap around Al's shoulder.

Their walk back was quiet, but no words were really needed. Al had let his head fall against Ed's shoulder, his expression sad. And when they were in front of his house, both held off from the goodbye kiss they so wanted to share. Instead, smiles were exchanged, and Ed turned to walked up his porch steps.

It was a bit of a vicious cycle, the little game they played. But they lived with it. If it was all they could get, then they would deal with it, and be content. Something was better than nothing, even when it came to his beloved little brother.

He opened up the front door, walking inside the house and taking off his coat. And without even a word to let his wife know that he was back, he collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep.

Just like every other night.


	10. Affliction

A/N: eeeeee, lookie I said I'd have an update on this soon! XD I'm so proud of myself for actually doing it. and just to let you know, I've still got plenty of little plot bunnies running about my mind for more drabbles, so there'll be even more updates soon :D

okay, so this particular one was reeaaally fun, and a lot easier than I thought it would be. Though probably only because angst is fun, yay XD. but this was based on theCatandtheCow's elricest fanfic, "Patience is a Virtue." if you haven't yet, GO READ IT. you'll be glad you did, it's such a good story. and so good, in fact, that I was inspired to write this. It just goes into more detail on one of the scenes in the fic. and in Al's POV, so yeah.

and I just wanna throw in a little extra thank you to theCatandtheCow for letting me do this. you're so awesome:D

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, and I don't own the story this was based upon. this was written and posted with permission from the author, theCatandtheCow.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"X - Affliction"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

I feel horrible, yet so completely wonderful at the same time. There was probably a point in time where I'd wonder if that was at all possible, or at least to the extreme that I felt it right now. Though obviously now, I couldn't imagine feeling any other way in this situation, except without the guilt-ridden happiness.

I had been fixing Edward up for bed like I had every night for the past week, normal routine (or what could be considered 'normal' anymore), when he suddenly spoke something I couldn't understand. I had leaned down to see if I could make sense of what he'd said, and before I knew it, I was thrust down onto the bed next to him. At first, I'd begun to yell at him for being stupid, demanded to know what he was doing, but then his lips parted once again.

And he said things that… I hadn't even dared to dream of him saying. Words of utmost affection filled the quiet bedroom, but more so my mind and being. I could only stare at him, into those hazy golden optics that were only inches from my own. I could very well smell the alcohol on his breath, but somehow it didn't matter. Not compared to the softness in his voice that almost made me believe he was actually coherent. He kept talking, kept on saying those sweet words that would probably kill me soon, whether it would be because he kept saying them, or if he stopped.

Shivers ran up and down my spine, and I managed out his name in a soft whisper. Somehow, this seemed to surprise him, for he stopped talking. I wanted to tell him to keep going, never stop speaking to me in that soft voice, but instead…

The next thing I could comprehend was his lips on mine. Or maybe it was the other way around. Oh, God, I don't care, either way I had something I never thought I'd have. My eyes were open only long enough to see that his were closed, and for a moment, I imagined that he wasn't drunk, that all of his actions and soft words were really his and how he felt. I let my eyes shut, and I scooted closer to him as his hands came up to either side of my face.

My heart wrenched painfully inside of my chest, and whether it was from the wonderful release I felt from finally letting out all that built up tension, or the horribleness of what I was doing, I couldn't tell. I felt like crying, what I was doing… actually returning his kisses, moving closer to him, putting my hands on his body as well… I think he would hate me if he knew I was doing this. At least he wasn't himself, didn't know what he was doing. While me on the other hand, I knew very well what was going on, and that I should pull away, should have pulled away when contact was first made.

But I'm selfish. And I actually don't feel the tiniest bit of regret. Our bodies became even closer, our touches a little more desperate, and I found myself in my first adult, grown-up kiss, all with my intoxicated older brother, and I couldn't find it in myself to regret it. I felt guilty, I felt horrible, I felt disgusting because of my own feelings, but I didn't regret it. I wanted this for longer than I was about to admit, _yearned_ for it so much more than I'd let on. And so, in his embrace and his mouth open to mine, I still – in my own messed up, selfish mind – felt good.

"Brother…" I whispered between kisses. "I… love you."

He didn't reply. I didn't expect him to. He probably didn't even hear, but… I still felt bad for saying it.


	11. Indulgences

A/N: I return once more! omg! uhh... yeah! anyway, lately, I've been developing a soft spot for the Ed/Heiderich pairing, so I was inspired to write this. and yes, it's elricest-implied, or else I wouldn't put this in here :P. so yeah, I'm a little mean to Heiderich in this, but I hope he knows I still luff him! he's just so adorable.

Oh! and again, **this chapter is rated R. **so be warned :O

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

XI - "Indulgences"

by: _If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

Again I've failed to keep my self-control intact. Again I'm letting myself get hurt, as I let him climb on top of me, his mouth locked hungrily with mine.

It seemed like the same thing every night (or every other, depending on if he came home drunk or not). A monotonous cycle that I constantly hated myself for letting continue to move round and round. I could tell myself no, tell _him_ no. I was perfectly able to, but the only problem was… that I didn't want to. I wanted to take part in it, I wanted to indulge in this fantasy that made me believe, even if for a little while, that he was mine, and I was his.

Wordlessly, he moved his hands to unlatch my suspenders, the clicking sound made by them the only sound in the moonlit room. My face flushed darkly, anticipation flooding between my legs. He purposely ran his hand across said place, a smirk coming to his features as he saw how hard I already was.

It seemed like only a moment before he had both of us unclothed, and he was kissing me again. I moaned into his mouth, both out of pleasure, and anger at myself. I didn't stop his hands that roamed my chest and up in my hair. I should have, not only to prevent the pain it would cause me, but the pain and guilt I knew it caused him as well. But it felt too good to stop, despite how awful I knew it was. Lust really was one of the cardinal sins, and for good reason.

"Heiderich…" he whispered against my neck. "I-,"

"Shh," I hushed him. I didn't want to hear his words of affection. I'd heard them before, and knew only too quickly that I wasn't the one meant for them. "Don't stop," was all I said.

He was still and silent for a moment more, but he soon continued on anyway. Further down his kisses went, and the harder it became for me to remember how to breathe. From there we continued like it was a memorized routine. The usual bit of pain before pleasure, movements quickening and turning it into full-out ecstasy. I whimpered and moaned, rocking hard against him for more. The look on his face was always the same; his lips parted slightly, eyebrows arched upwards, and eyes shut tight. He hardly ever opened them until long after we were finished. For if he did, he wouldn't see me. He'd see the face of the person whom was dearest to him. The person who I knew he'd rather have beneath him like this.

_His little brother._

His little brother whom I was only here to replace, so that Edward wouldn't completely breakdown. I was only his solid ground to stand on, and keep him standing straight. But it was a position I was glad to fulfill. If I could be of any use to him, then that's good enough for me.

I'm sure that he knew I was aware of this, no matter how many times in the past he assured me that I was the one he loved. I never brought up the fact that it was his brother he saw me as, but he knew I had doubts. And I knew in his heart he felt guilty for sleeping with me. But it was just as much my fault for letting him.

A particularly hard thrust sent me spiraling over the edge, my vision clouded in white. Seconds later, he let out a small, but loud groan, letting me know he was about to finish as well. He trembled harshly, and I felt his warmth release itself inside of me.

A whimper escaped his lips. "Al…!" And then he fell down onto the bed beside me, breathing heavily.

It was the only time he ever called me by that name.


	12. New

A/N: dude guys, I know I said I'd have a new chapter of _"Tell Me What It Means"_ up sooner, but I think it's gonna be a while. Some things didn't work out in the way I previously wrote it, and I decided to rewrite the entire fourth chapter again. So yeah, it's still gonna be a little while on that. Sorry ;;

but anyway, this drabble right here, I think, is my crown jewel. I'm so proud of this little thing, it's insane XD. I dunno, maybe because it's just so adorable. but anyway, I dunno if anyone watches Ghost Whisperer? It's a TV show on friday nights, and I love it. and the last episode of the second season that just aired a few weekends ago was the ultimate inspiration for this. what happened in the episode was just so sweet, gave me some MAJOR bunnies, and out this came. if you don't know what I'm talking about, then... just read XD.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

XII - "New"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

Edward Elric had been through many things in his life. He'd defeated enemies three times his strength and size. He'd made it through trials that seemed impossible, even managed to make it through more than two years without the person he'd loved most. He could, while trying not to seem _too_ egotistical, say that there was close to nothing he couldn't do, no circumstance that he couldn't prepare himself for and make it through without fear, hesitation, or doubt.

But then something came along that made all of that assurance crumble like a sand castle mulled over by an unsuspecting wave.

A child.

Fatherhood.

And all that entailed.

It had, of course, been Al's idea at first, coming out with the idea very tentatively one night at dinner. Ed hadn't been able to believe his ears at the time, and was quick to refuse. Many arguments ensued for nearly three weeks, all about 'it would take too much responsibility', 'we don't have the money', and many, many other issues, all of which Alphonse was able to counter quite readily and thoroughly. Ed couldn't help but wonder if he'd thought of all the primary problems that a child would bring about, and was able to think of some kind of loophole, a long time before he'd even brought up the subject. And it was to the older brother's own distress that he found himself unable to think of any more things to say to justify refusal. All of what Alphonse had said just might work, if they were able to work hard enough for it. And he knew that they would, but then…

Then he was just scared. Nervous. Uncertain. He was unable to believe it himself, that after all he'd been through, and at such a young age, the once-famous Fullmetal Alchemist was frightened of having a small child to take care of.

With no more arguments in his head, Ed had finally asked his little brother,

"Are you sure?"

With which the brunette responded with a kiss, a smile, and silver eyes so full of confidence and certainty that Ed had no choice but to finally – with a nervous jolt in his stomach – comply.

Just by saying that Edward had been confident in being able to do anything without any doubts of success, didn't mean he didn't feel fear. Everyday he feared something happening to Al, either of them getting fired from their jobs and not being able to pay rent, not having enough money even _with _their jobs to make it through the week, and plenty of other things that he knew was giving him those gray hairs he found every once in a while.

But nothing…

_Nothing_ in the world could've prepared him for the fear he felt when the nurse handed him the small bundle of light blue cloth as he stood beside Al in the adoption ward in the hospital. He stared with wide golden eyes at the tiny, sleeping face that barely poked out from within the blanket, thousands of thoughts and worries spinning around in his mind.

What if she didn't come to love him? What if he accidentally did something to raise her wrong? And even darker thoughts arose. What if, when the time came to tell her, she hated them for not being her real parents? And how would she understand that her adoptive parents were brothers? What if someone at the school she'd go to found out, and teased her for it?

That night when they laid her down in the crib they'd managed to purchase, Ed clung to his little brother like he'd done to him on many occasions. Al grasped Ed's hand from behind the crib bars, and laced their fingers together, smiling at him all the while.

"You'll be a wonderful father, Ed," he whispered. It was at that moment, with his lover's hand holding his own, his smiling face and shining silver eyes showing him that he believed in him, and their new daughter sleeping soundly beside them, that his nervousness began to subside. Edward smiled.

He then carefully and quietly unlatched the side of the crib and slid it down. He kneeled, and with the utmost gentleness, planted a small kiss to the baby's temple.

"Sleep tight, Trisha," he uttered, his voice just barely audible. Al repeated the same words as Ed proceeded to latch up the crib once more, and they departed from the room hand in hand; just the beginning of a brand new journey together.


	13. Dancing 101

A/N: hey guys, sorry for the long wait on the updates here, too. same reason as 'Tell Me What It Means', I've just been REALLY busy. mostly with musical. that, and I've been working on two other short stories I have coming up soon. BUT I was bored in my computer art class, and (instead of doing my assignment . . ) I opened up word and started typing up this idea that wouldn't leave me alone. It's kinda over used, but I still hope you guys like it. It's yet another AU type-thing, and really it's more of a one-shot than a drabble, hehe. 

Disclaimer: see chapter one. OH, and the song in here is called "Wishes" by Lari White. it's SUCH a pretty (country) song, I love it a lot. it's actually used in one of my other stories :P but yeah, go find a recording of it if you feel like it.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

XIII - "Dancing 101"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Al, you're overreacting," Ed stated over his book. "Just sit down and be quiet for once. It'll do you good."

The brunette glared. "Good for me, or good for you?"

"Probably both."

Ed could feel his brother's glare from across their bedroom, but ignored it and kept reading. A few moments passed where Al actually didn't pace back and forth across the room, and he actually went and sat down next to Ed on his bed.

"Come on, Brother, can't you just come with me? Maybe then I wouldn't be so nervous," he tried again, taking a more sensitive approach. Maybe that would work.

But Ed just flipped to the next page of his book. "Nope."

"Brother!"

Ed closed his eyes in a frustrated manner, and closed his book on his lap. "Look, Al. I've told you a thousand times now. I do not – and I repeat, _do not_ – go to dances. And in my opinion, neither should you."

Al huffed. "Who put you in charge of what I do and don't do?" Ed just shrugged.

A few moments of silence, and then Al spoke again, "I'm just nervous. I mean, Rose wants me to go, but…"

"But you don't really want to," Ed finished for him.

The younger boy sighed. It's not that he sincerely _didn't_ want to go, but he wasn't exactly excited either. Like his brother, he didn't like school functions much, especially having to be around all of the people he didn't even like. "I just… she'll want to dance, and I don't know how! I don't like to do things in front of other people, you know that, and-!"

"Al, calm down," Ed interrupted him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He put his annoyance _(jealousy)_ aside about him going to the dance, and gave him a smile. "You don't have to dance when you go to those things. Mostly people just hang out."

"How would you know?"

"I _do_ have friends, Al."

Al flushed. "Oh, well… still, you know Rose, she'll want to. And you know how, er… persuasive she is."

Ed had to admit he had a point. "Yeah I guess… well how about I give you a brief lesson?"

Silver optics widened in surprise. "What?"

"How to dance."

"How to… what?!" he exclaimed. "Brother, you don't know how, do you?"

"Sure, it's not that hard. Come on, on your feet."

Ed stood up from the bed, and Al just sat there and looked up at him. Slowly then, figuring it couldn't make him any _worse_, he got up and stood in front of him.

"Okay, the fast stuff, she probably won't even make you do. Rose is more of a romantic at heart, so the only dancing she'll make you do is the slow stuff."

Al just nodded, hoping he was right.

"Now, since your _taller_," Ed pushed the last word between his teeth, Al stifling a small giggle. "I put my left hand on your shoulder, and my right one in your left hand."

They did as Ed told. "Then, put your right hand on my waist," he added, Al doing this as well. He couldn't help but feel a little bit foolish, but… it was nice.

"And then you just… move along with the music, which we don't have right now, but I don't think it'll kill you to try without," he said, letting out a small chuckle. Al couldn't help but notice his older brother falter a tiny bit, almost like he was uneasy, or nervous. Nonetheless, they began to move slowly back and forth to an imaginary tempo, Al being careful not to step on Ed's feet.

They kept at it for quite some time, even after the brunette knew he had gotten the hang of the basic principal. For some reason, he didn't bother mentioning this. Ed wouldn't look at him, he noticed, but was either looking down, or out the bedroom window, but never directly at Al's face. He felt Ed grip a little tighter at his hand at one point, and couldn't help but squeeze back.

At some point, Al couldn't remember when, it was he who began leading. He continued in the slow rhythm, turning and moving. The blonde inched a tiny bit closer to his little brother, their bodies just brushing together whenever they took a step. A warmth spread throughout Al, guiding him, and still not stopping, very much past the lesson that Ed meant to teach. Now they were really just dancing, and whether it was for the hell of it, or a real reason, Al didn't know.

Before he knew it, the song had come to mind, and it was eliciting from his throat in a softly melody, a song that their mother used to sing to herself, "_If wishes were wings, I'd fly wild and free, if wishes were dreams, I'd dream the same one…"_

Ed reacted to the singing by actually looking his brother in the eye, looking a little surprised and confused. Al just smiled as he kept singing, his voice just above a whisper. Ed swallowed, and Al could've sworn he saw a little red on his cheeks. Then Ed, very tentatively, leaned his head down and let it come to rest in the crook of his brother's neck. The move caught Al off guard a tiny bit, and he faltered in the song, but quickly continued his singing, and rested his chin atop the blonde head. His eyes fluttered shut, as well as Ed's, who was marveling in the feeling of Al's vocal chords vibrating softly against his temple.

A sharp, repeating knocking sound caused both boys to jump nearly a foot off the floor. Al's singing ceased instantaneously, and Ed's head snapped up. For a moment, they just stood there, but when the knocking came again, they looked at one another, and quite uneasily, pulled out of contact. Al felt his face heating up, suddenly feeling _very _foolish. Ed just kind of scratched at the back of his neck and forced out a grin.

"Well, I… I think you have the hang of it now, Al. Go on and have fun, and let me know how it went."

It was with those words that Al realized what the knocking sound was. Rose was there, and they were going up to the high school building for the weekend dance.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I will," the younger managed out, still feeling a blush on his cheeks and wishing it would disappear.

Without another look at one another, Al left the room and hurried to the front door where Rose stood waiting for him. She smiled and linked her arm with his and lead him outside.

All that night, he could barely keep his mind from wandering back to his brother, at home alone.


	14. Songs of the Heart

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you SOO much for the feedback on the last addition here, I really loved all of it! you guys are all so wonderful! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long with this one. so anyway, this one here's REALLY special to me, I'm really proud of it. See, this past weekend I had the WONDERFUL opportunity of meeting the even more wonderful Vic Mignogna (voice of Ed :P), and omg was he awesome. And he sings too, and I've had two of his vocal CD's since christmas, but after I really met him, it was like a whole other thing. but yeah, I was inspired to write drabbles to his more lovey-dovey songs, and most of them ended up REALLY short, so I just decided to throw them all together right here.

so ANYway, I hope you guys like these :) Uhm... if you want any information on these songs or the CDs their on, just uh... email me? I dunno XD.

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Fullmetal, or any of the titles of the songs I wrote these to. They belong to the uber-genius Vic Mignogna (who'd probably skin me alive if he ever found out I wrote elricest to his songs, ahahahah)

-------------------

---------

-------------------

XIV - "Songs of the Heart"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

**XXX**

**Hello Beautiful**

**XXX**

Germany was an ugly place. Ed though that it might be a biased opinion, since he'd come from a much more wonderful place, and sometimes he even had to admit that their new home had a few of its own pleasant sights, but mostly he found it all _un_pleasant. He'd gotten used to it, though. The faces that reminded him of friends lost and his own mistakes, the colorless hue to the sky and ground, the wars that waged that seemed nearly as horrible as the ones in Amestris… all of it. But he never voiced these opinions. He tolerated it all because he knew whining about it wouldn't change anything.

He couldn't completely say he hated it, though. He'd met people that he'd come to honestly care about that almost made him feel comfortable in such a place. Alfons, Noa, and even his father had managed to earn some respect from him while he'd been there.

But in all, there was only one thing in that world that Ed though to hold complete beauty. And everyday when he came home from work, hung his coat up, and welcomed the hug from his little brother, he greeted him as such.

"Hello, my beautiful."

**XXX **

**Far From Home **

**XXX**

There was only one point in time that Edward Elric could say that he had a true 'home'. Well, that was what he'd thought for the first sixteen years of his life, anyway. He'd always thought that a home was a place somewhere with four walls, warmth in the winter, surrounded by people who loved and cared about you. So when he and Alphonse burnt theirs to the ground, he'd thought his home was gone, and neither of them would ever find another.

How naïve he'd been. It was only when he'd been cruelly separated from Al by the gate did he realize that he'd _really _lost his home, and that he'd had one all along. He was stuck in a place with no one who truly loved him, no one he really knew. There were no warmth, no familiarity, no relaxing atmospheres. But still even after nearly three years, though he knew he didn't belong there, he wasn't about to risk leaving again, but…

"Brother, I'm back!"

The blonde turned and was immediately enveloped in warmth that he knew only belonged to one person… the one and only who always reminded him that maybe he _wasn't_ so far from home at all.

**XXX**

**Nothing I Won't Give**

**XXX**

An arm and a leg. While so many people would be scared to death of losing either, to Edward, the loss hadn't seemed like much. Sure, the automail got aggravating once in a while, and he sometimes missed having limbs made of flesh and blood, they didn't compare to what he'd gotten back in return.

A warm, soft body sleeping soundly besides him, letting out small breaths to remind Ed that he was still there. Alive, whole, and how he was meant to be.

And there was _nothing_ in the entire world that he wouldn't have given for that.

**XXX**

**The Very Thought of You**

**XXX**

Silence rang in the small room as the two brothers sat a cushion apart on their couch, both with their noses stuck in a book. Though only one was really reading. Alphonse was periodically sneaking glances over at the older blonde, then back to the text before him. He kept smiling childishly, and attempted to get himself to stop and actually focus on his studies, but he couldn't help it.

Finally, he put the book down on the end table and scooted over to his brother, who – unsurprisingly – didn't notice him until he'd wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Al? What's up?" he asked, confused.

The brunette nuzzled his neck against Ed's neck. "Couldn't stop thinking about you."

**XXX**

**Out of the Rain**

**XXX**

Al felt his heart ache for his brother, who was down to his knees on the floor, palms covering his face. As another flash of lightning brightened up the room, the younger was down on the floor with his, his arms wrapping around him just as quickly. He felt Ed's entire body shaking with silent sobs and cold from the outside rainstorm, and he cursed Mustang for always making him go on these clean-up assignments for murders or alchemic experiments gone wrong. At least a few times a month Ed came home like this, and Al wasn't sure how much more of it he could handle.

But instead of voicing the frustration he felt toward the military, Al focused on what was more important and gave his big brother the usual soft caresses and words of affection. Edward melted in his baby brother's warmth, allowing it to sink into his skin further than the coldest rain ever could.

**XXX**

**Chance**

**XXX**

Al stared across the darkness of the room to his brother's still form on the other guest bed. It was late, at least midnight, which meant that he'd been lying there wide awake for an hour at least. The two of them were currently in the Rockbell household though, so maybe just being away from their usual bedroom was why he couldn't fall asleep, but… he knew that wasn't the only reason.

Edward… he longed to crawl into his bed with him, despite the fact that they'd barely fit in it. Al remembered sleeping in these same beds as children when they spent the night here. Back then Al could make it through the night quite often without seeking his brother's warmth, without wishing that Ed wanted the same in return.

And he'd barely been able to stand how his brother and Winry behaved together. They weren't… _together_, so to speak, but…

Al could tell that he wanted her. He knew his brother too well _not_ to know what he wanted, or how he felt. And in the midst of how he felt for _her_…

Would he ever get the chance to say something Ed wanted to hear? To make him feel those things?

To make him smile upon saying those three precious words that he longed to speak?

**XXX**

**We Call It Love**

**XXX**

Ed collapsed on top of Al and curled up beside him on top of the covers. Both panted heavily through small, affectionate kisses, and it wasn't until Ed caught his breath could he really make out the image of his brother lying next to him. He reached a hand up to stroke his cheek with the utmost tenderness, receiving a small smile in return.

There were a lot of things he thought about in times like these. He thought of how sinful they were being, but how wonderful it was at the same time. He knew if they were found out, if someone caught them… even if it was one of their friends, he knew what they would say. What they were doing was evil, ungodly, dirty, disgusting, sick, and how could they possibly –

But he – _they _called it love. Love stronger than most people ever lived to know. And that was all they cared about.

**XXX**

**All Because of You**

**XXX**

One unfortunate thing after another. That was all that seemed to happen to the famous Brothers Elric from an outsider's point of view. And sometimes, even they thought so. Many of their colleagues and friends wondered how on earth such young individuals were able to pull through such a struggle for so long, witnessing more horrors in their youth that most adults did.

On quiet nights when the two were on their own though, they thought the same exact thing. When they lost their mother, when they were in training, when Al was nothing more than a walking shell, when they'd gotten separated even for a few hours at a time…

They spoke in whispers to one another, "I made it through because of you. Because you were there with me…"


	15. As We Are

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long wait here, guys TT I pretty much took this summer off from fanfics, save for that 'Titanic' one I started. I've just beed dead on ideas for Ed/Al lately, but this one came to me randomly while bored in class. I need to start writing these guys again to get my thinking cells working.

But please remember that reviews keep me going! -

**Disclaimer: **see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

XV - "As We Are"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Things ended up oddly, didn't they, Brother?"

Ed looked up from his book to Al sitting at the other end of the couch from him. He pondered the question for a moment, and then smiled wistfully. "A bit, yeah."

"How did you imagine things?" he then asked.

The blonde looked on at him for a moment, about to ask why the sudden inquiries about it, bit decided against it. He closed his book and sat it down on the end table.

"Well I certainly didn't anticipate any of this," he answered, gesturing to the small apartment around them. "Leaving Amestris, and everyone there…" He paused for a moment, his eyes drifting, but then turning back to silver ones. "And I certainly didn't expect to be apart from you for so long, Al."

The younger looked on at his brother, his expression sad. But then Ed smiled and gestured for Al to come closer. He obliged, crawling across the cushions into Ed's arms and resting his head against his chest.

"But you know what?"

Al looked up. "What?"

Ed ran a hand through his baby brother's hair, his eyes filled with affection. "I _always_ imagined being with you, and being able to hold you like this again."

Al smiled, and slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Ed leaned down to press his mouth softly against Al's, who returned the kiss quite readily.

When they broke apart, Al rested his head back on Edward's chest, reveling in the sound of his heart beating beneath his ear.

And he heard Ed whisper, "No matter what would have happened, I always knew we'd be together like this."

Al smiled and closed his eyes. "Me too, Brother. Me too."


End file.
